The instant invention relates generally to eyeglasses and more specifically it relates to eyeglass wipers.
Numerous eyeglasses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include mechanisms which will keep the eyeglasses clean of water, steam and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,888,703; 3,160,735 and 3,754,298 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.